Who Are You?
Who Are You? is the two hundred and sixty-sixth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Rakuzan's coach cannot believe that Akashi is extremely affected by his defeat to Kuroko and Kagami. Since his killer move has been stopped by the them, this has caused Akashi's extreme mental breakdown. In order not to affect the team's play, the coach intends to substitute Akashi, but Mayuzumi approaches the coach to wait first as he wants to talk to Akashi. However, a disappointed Mayuzumi lashes out at Akashi instead, saying that he can't believe the very arrogant Akashi he saw has only this much tolerance when being defeated. Mayuzumi's heartfelt words then have a profound impact on Akashi's inner self. Flashback: Since Akashi was a baby, he was taught that only victory has value-- nothing else matters since the Akashi family is a royal one; hence, the family values are strict. Akashi eventually developed to be an extremely versatile and talented person. He almost had no freedom, but what made Akashi survive his cruel childhood was his gentle mother. His mother convinced his father to give him some free time for himself, and within that free time, Akashi learned how to play basketball. He made superb improvements within a short time which become his life's favourite moments. However, when he was in Grade 5, his mother passed away due to illness, and subsequently, his father became stricter in his training since he wanted him to forget his mother. Akashi then became much stronger, and the pace of his development rapidly increased over time. The Akashi in school and the Akashi at home were like two different people. Akashi joined Teiko Middle School and its basketball club. The training regime was extremely tough, but Akashi didn't feel it at all. Teiko's value is only victory. Akashi knew that it's an important value in sports, but to Akashi, the thing that was more important than victory was the freedom to play. Everyone in the team enjoyed playing with one another. However, in the second year, after achieving two consecutive national titles, the main coach had fallen ill and there was a change in their new coach, which led to an elevated increase in the need for victory. At the same time, the team's individuals started to awaken their own raw talents. Eventually Akashi felt that as captain he would be unable to control the team. Furthermore, victory became their main duty, their main responsibility. The teammates' developments turned into an uncontrollable fear, and at the agony of being left behind, Akashi realized he will never find happiness in playing basketball again. His only mental support had also collapsed, which meant he had nowhere to go when he got mentally pressed. And then, the other side of Akashi which had been supporting his mind grew an even greater desire for victory. This led to the team getting three consecutive national titles. Then his mind sunk to the deepest level, and after that, he was unable to float again. It was supposed to be like this, but he awoke himself. Then he thought that as long as he is willing to, he can get back his consciousness. However, the change is just temporary, as there is the other someone that continues to exist in his conscious. It actually is the mental stress that developed since he was little. The other side of him is meant for victory, and as long as he loses once, the presence of this side would be gone. He thought that when he entered high school, he would be everyone's enemy, which is somehow good so as long as he waits, he would get defeated. He also realized that he would not be able to maintain his former teammates' relationships and the mistakes he made would not be gone. Nevertheless, he concluded that being everyone's enemy would be the best for him, and he fully believed that the other Generation of Miracles and Kuroko would somehow find a way to defeat this part of him. As Akashi is still in thought, he thinks that initially he wanted to leave the other side of him to get completely defeated, and it feels like having a useless younger brother, which is going to be gone soon. However, at this point of time, having this person in his body for such a long time makes him want to keep him. The other most important thing is his desire to play basketball and to win which is because of an uncontrollable Kuroko. Akashi then snaps out of his thoughts, replying to Mayuzumi that asking him who he is is really too hurtful. He then confidently declares that he is of course Seijuro Akashi. Characters In Order of Appearance Matches Featured *Seirin High vs Rakuzan High Techniques Used Navigation